


Mischief Managed

by Becs28



Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: "Sibling" Bakugou And Dabi, Abuse, Confusion, M/M, Violence, idk au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becs28/pseuds/Becs28
Summary: In this story, Katsuki Bakugou just came back from an accident. During the accident a villain, Toga, implanted something into Bakugou that causes him to pass out whenever she wants him.





	Mischief Managed

The ground was caked with a white powder, the crisp air was forcing everyone to stay indoors. Shouto Todoroki went against the weather to walk to his friends home in the snow. Shouto was late to a party his friend, Izuku Midoriya, was throwing for his other friend’s return from the hospital. Shouto was wearing a big white and red jacket, his favorite shirt,(A shirt Midoriya made for himself and Todoroki, They both had their last names on the back with a number, on the front it says in bright Teal and Red letters “Best Friends”) dark grey jeans, his red and white converse, and to top it all off, a blue hat with a puffball on his head. He reached his friend’s door. His phone vibrated in his pocket. The name on his screen was far too familiar: ‘Midori(ya)’. He put the phone up to his ear after he hit the call button.

“Shouto, where are you? I tried your house thinking that because of the snow you’d be home, but you weren’t there. Kacchan is going to be here in two minutes where are you?” The worried voice put a smile on Todoroki’s lips.

“Maybe if you’d open the door I’d be able to make an entrance. I’ve only been knocking for a few minutes.” His own calm voice sends an obvious flush of embarrassment to Deku’s(Midoriya) face.

“I um….” The line went dead as Midoriya opened the door.

The red and white-haired male felt the smaller one hug him. “So, Kacchan?” Todoroki questioned his smaller friend.

“Oh! Kacchan is what I call Katsuki in grade school. I couldn’t really call him Katsuki or Bakugou all the time, so I started calling him Kacchan. He doesn’t mind me calling him that because of how long we’ve been friends.” Izuku declared.

Deku pulled Todoroki into the house. Shouto saw that Deku was wearing his shirt as well. Todoroki pulled off his jacket and the rest of his winter materials. He set the clothing onto the coat rack.

A car could be heard outside. “Uraraka, can you see who that is? I need to check the food.” Deku asked as he headed into the kitchen.

Outside Eijiro Kirishima and Denki Kaminari could be seen helping Katsuki Bakugou out of the car. The ashy blonde was only in hospital because of the two hosting the party. Kirishima had the small boy’s arm wrapped around his neck as Denki got his crutch out of the trunk. The two helped him inside the house. The moment the door opened Bakugou collapsed. Kirishima acted quickly and grabbed the blond before he hit the floor. Gasps filled the room as the smallest boy lay limp in Kirishima's arms. Questions filled everyone’s minds as they worried about Bakugou’s safety.

_‘He just came back from the hospital, he shouldn’t have to go back.’_ Todoroki thought as his mind filled with worry.

“I’ll call the hospital,” Deku said as he got on his phone.

Deku soon was off the phone. “They sent an ambulance here.” He spoke urgently.

Denki stared at Kirishima, both knew why this was happening. Neither would admit why it happened, but they both knew why. Sirens could be heard down the street. The door opened, medics took Bakugou back to the hospital. Denki and Kirishima rode with him. None of the guests inside the house knew anything about what happened.

 

All of them got into their cars and drove to the hospital. Soon enough, Bakugou was allowed to have visitors in his room. A small group gathered and chatted as they went to Bakugou’s room. Midoriya, Kirishima, Denki, and Todoroki all stepped into the room. A man sat on a chair next to Bakugou’s bed. The man had unkempt blonde hair, a scar over his left eye. He wore a black jacket around his waist and a red tank top. Navy jeans and black boots, the laces askew. His left eye looked to be a prosthetic.  All four boys stopped talking when their eyes landed on the muscular man.

“Uh… Who are you?” The smallest of the boys asked, his hand roaming through his green hair.

“I’m Masaru Bakugou. I’m just waiting to see if my son is okay.” The man spoke in a gruff voice.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause last time I saw Masaru Bakugou he had brown hair, both his eyes, glasses and a mustache. You don’t seem like him, unless he suddenly dyed his hair, shaved his mustache, wore contacts, and grew like a butt load of muscles.” Kirishima spoke matter of factly.

The man stood up. He had muscle growing over his skin. “Well, smartass seems like my cover is blown. My name is Muscular and I was sent here to collect Katsuki Bakugou. None of you are going to stand in my way, or else you won’t recover.” He threatened.

“We will stand in your way because we are heroes and you can’t tell us what to do.” Denki barked to him, sparks started flying from his hands.

Everyone got their powers ready. When Muscular got his powers activated, a whimper could be heard from behind him. Everyone looked in the direction of the whimper. The creator of the sound was Bakugou. The ashy blond was still unconscious, but he had turned his body and whimpered at the immense pain it brought. A string of curses was heard from Muscular. He deactivated his quirk, causing confused looks from the group of heroes in training.

“What’s up with you? A few seconds ago you were willing to kill us.” Midoriya asked.

“I realized that if I hurt any of you, I will be hurting him, maybe not physically hurting him, but emotionally I will. Boss told me not to hurt him in any way. That means I can’t fight any of you.” He told the teens shamefully.

“Why can’t you hurt him? Aren’t villains meant to hurt and torment people?” Denki asked slightly confused.

“I can’t hurt him because if I do, I will get hurt the same way I hurt him.” Muscular seemed genuinely afraid of being hurt in any way, especially from his ‘Boss’.

 A small gasp filled the room. “Huh?” Muscular turned around, he was faced with the wide eyes of Bakugou.

“W-what’s going on?” Bakugou questioned, his voice shaking, his body quaking as he stared at his friends and the imposter.

“Katsuki Bakugou?” A doctor asked as he opened the door.

The doctor looked to the imposter and called security. Muscular jumped out of the window and left the hospital. No one in the room knew where he went, but he definitely didn’t go alone. When he left, the bed that once had Bakugou in it was now empty. Kirishima gasped as he felt Denki grab his hand. Denki pulled Kirishima into the hallway and shut the door.

“Kiri, you know what this means right?” Kaminari asked, his voice shaking.

“We’re in soooooooo much trouble,” Kirishima spoke nervously.

The two left the hospital in a search for Bakugou and Muscular. A shriek was heard in a nearby alleyway. The boys went towards the source of the sound. Pikachu(Bakugou’s nickname for Denki) looked into the alley. There in the alley, the two teens laid sight on Bakugou. The ashy blond was holding onto someone’s arm, his other hand was clenched in a fist.

“You need to listen to me, or else you will get hurt again.” A raspy said, his voice laced with laughter.

The small boy made no move to run away. “Katsuki. Katsuki. Katsuki, you need to listen to me or else **THEY** will get hurt.” Tomura Shigaraki scolded, his fingers moving to Bakugou’s hair.

Bakugou flinched when he felt Tomura’s fingers lace themselves in his hair.  “Who’s he talking about Kiri?” Kaminari inquired his lava-red haired friend.

“He’s talking about us. He knows us, he knows Bakugou cares about us. We need to move Denki.” Kirishima clarified.

As the two tried to move away from their current position they knocked into a trash can. The bin fell causing a loud, thunder-like noise. Tomura trained his gaze on his friends. He immediately recognized both of them from a previous mission.

“Tch, tch, tch. You boys need to start listening to my warnings unless of course, **you want to get hurt** .” Tomura’s voice got darker as he threatened the teens.

Shigaraki grabbed the boys by their hoods, bringing them into Bakugou’s view. “P-Pikachu, K-Kiri?” Bakugou queried.

The two teens got the first look at Bakugou since they started the search three hours ago. The ashy blonde had holes, and scorch marks in his shirt, his arm had blueish-purple bruises, a bright red-orange handprint on his wrist, slight burn marks around it. The brace that was once on his knee was nowhere in sight.

“What did they do to you Baky?” Kirishima questioned, his voice a meek whisper.

“It’s not what we did, it’s what **she** did.” Tomura fumed.

“Who’s she?” Denki asked.

“Her name is Hamika Toga. She used to be apart of the League of Villains, but when she went against Tomura’s order of not hurting the ‘cargo’ she quit. She said that if we wanted to be as close to hero’s as a villain can get we can, but she won’t be a part of it. With that, she had grabbed Muscular and left. We only, up until about an hour ago, had no run-ins with her since.” A black haired guy with a bunch of patchworks interjected.

He had his arm on Bakugou’s hip as he held the blonde from falling. “Dabi!” Tomura snapped, dropping Kaminari and Kirishima.

“What?” He quizzed.

“You're talking to them like they’re with us!” Tomura hissed.

“You talk to the kid the same way.” Dabi nodded toward the boy next to him.

“I’m able to talk to anyone how I want I’m the leader of the League, you aren’t!” Tomura yelled.

“Whatever, can we just be done with helping the kid and leave?” Dabi asked.

“Then these two can take him unless the three of them want to come with us,” Tomura told his second in command.

The two boys watched as the villains helped their friend. “We can come with you guys. If it helps Bakugou.”  Kirishima hinted.

Tomura and Dabi nodded to each other. “I’ll call Kurogiri, he’ll be able to get us to base.” A gruff voice from the shadows broke in.

The sudden voice caused Bakugou to flinch. The flinch caused Dabi to let go of him. Bakugou fell to the floor, Dabi quickly helping him up. “Kenji! I told you to go back to base, not stick around to scare the kid!” Tomura scolded, his once calm features turning sour.

“I was just saying… If I didn’t stick around these kids wouldn’t know how stealthy us villains can be.” He spoke with a hint of anger in his voice.

“Just call Kurogiri. We need to transport Katsuki to somewhere safe and quickly.” Dabi fretted.

He now held Bakugou in his arms, the small boy’s arms around Dabi’s neck as he slept. “Ok alright, doing it.” Kenji rushed.

A blackish purple portal opened. “I knew Kurogiri was needed. What’s wrong with the kid now?” A masked guy wearing a hood inquired.

“Sako, where’s Kurogiri?” Tomura questioned.

“He’s holding the portal open. I can help get the kid back to base. Woah, who are those two?” Sako asked his gaze now on Kirishima and Kaminari.

“They’re coming with us. The redhead is Kiri, the blond is Pikachu. At least that’s what Katsuki calls them.” Dabi clarified as he walked through the portal.

“The kid has friends?” Sako asked as Tomura escorted Kirishima and Denki through the portal.

“What’s going on? Why did you need a portal so quickly? And where’s Dabi taking him?” A man in a black and white bodysuit asked.

“Jin, **she** got to the kid before we did. We also brought more kids here.” Shigaraki changed the subject.

“New kids, can we meet them?” Jin asked.

Kirishima and Kaminari stepped out from behind Tomura. “Hi, kids. I’m Jin or Twice. This is my buddy Kurogiri or Warp Gate.” Jin spoke as he took off his mask.

“I’m Eijiro Kirishima and this is Denki Kaminari. We’re friends of Bakugou’s.” Kirishima told him.

They all started talking about their interests. “When are they gonna be done with healing Kouichi, it’s been an hour already?” Sako asked.

“Who’s Kouichi?” Kirishima asked, his gaze going to Sako.

“Kouichi is the nickname Dabi gave the kid when we met him.” Jin clarified.

A tall girl around the height of 5 foot 7 inches walked into the room. Her indigo hair was pulled back into a slightly messy, high ponytail. Her lab coat trailed behind her as she walked forward towards the group.  Dabi looked to her and gave a questioning look. The two teens looked her way and took a step back. Jin ran behind Sako when he laid eyes on her. Kirishima’s eyes went to Jin in curiosity.

“Katsuki is healed and in Dabi’s room.” She told them.

“Who are you?” Kaminari asked, his hand roaming through his hair.

“I’m Akira. I’m the alchemist/medic. My quirk is healing.” She informed him, as she moved her bangs out of her face.

“You look familiar, where have I seen you before?” Kirishima noticed.

Akira looked to Jin, then back to Kirishima. “You probably know about my mother. Her hero name is Recovery Girl. She’s the nurse at U of A.” Akira spoke matter of factly, her hands making their way to her pockets.

“Oh! If your mom is Recovery Girl, then why are you with the villains?” Kaminari asked, pushing Kirishima away from covering his mouth.

Dabi walked into the room Akira had exited. “I’m only a ‘villain’ because of something that happened in the past.” snapped Akira.

“Jin knows what happened.” She said, her voice softening as she directed her gaze towards Jin.

While Akira spoke, Jin shrunk further behind Sako. “What happened?” Denki asked turning his body to face Jin.

“I-I don’t talk about it,” Jin told the teen.

Kirishima shook his head, facing toward Akira. “Can we go see Bakugou now?” He asked.

“Oh, yes, of course.” She nodded.

Kirishima grabbed Denki’s arm and headed to the room Dabi entered. Once in the room, Kirishima let go of Denki. The two took in their surroundings. The walls were a deep, dark blue. The dark oak floor complimented the walls. The walls were decorated with newspaper clippings, awards, and drawings. A shelf sat on the wall in front of the two. On the shelf sat a bottle with fairy lights inside, a quote painted on the outside. The bed had black sheets with a main blue pillow on the left side.

“Are you two going to just stand there or are you going to check on your friend?” Dabi asked rudely, seeming a bit impatient.

The two turned towards the bed and walked forward towards the bed. Laying on the right side of the king size bed was Bakugou. An orange pillow lay underneath his head. His arms were on top of the blanket. Bandages ran up and down his arms.

“Does he have a knee brace on?” Kirishima questioned.

“I already checked, Akira didn’t have one his size,” Dabi told him.

Kirishima nodded as he sat on the bed. The teen stopped as he saw Bakugou shift.

“What’s wrong with you, all he did was move a little?” Dabi asked, getting up from the bed.

“I thought I woke him up.” The lava-haired boy spoke softly. Bakugou started twisting and turning in his sleep, his arms guarding his face as he flinched.

“Bakugou?” Kirishima called his name. Bakugou’s eyes fluttered open.

“D-Dabi?” His questioned, as he looked to Kirishima.

“I’m here.” The surprisingly calming voice of Dabi called out.

Kirishima turned towards the voice. Dabi was standing in the doorway, a glass of liquid in his hand.

“I just got you something to drink.” He spoke, his voice laced with worry.

Dabi went to the bed, handing the glass to Bakugou. The small boy slowly drank the liquid. Kirishima looked to Bakugou’s hair. It was an absolute mess, parts of his hair falling over his eyes, just a mess.

“Time to get some sleep, I think nearly everyone in this place needs it,” Tomura said, standing in the doorway.

After they heard Tomura speak, everyone went to their respective rooms, Kirishima and Denki spending the night in Dabi’s room.

 

 A siren wailed as the villains realized their base had been discovered. Rubble rocketed forward as the heroes walked through the newly made hole in the base wall. All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, Kamui Woods, Eraserhead, and Present Mic stood in the newly made entrance. The villains stood in their pajamas a good distance away from the hole. Bakugou, Kirishima, and Kaminari stood behind Dabi and Tomura.

“Give us back the children, evil doers.” All Might called out.

Tomura stepped forward to speak. “The ‘children’ came to us on their own accord.” He spoke defensively, his gaze shifting towards Endeavor.

Dabi stepped forward to calm Tomura, Bakugou following him. “You can’t just speak fiction, villain!” Endeavor accused.

Dabi snapped his gaze to Endeavor. “Don’t criticize us about lying, when you lie, yourself.” Dabi snapped, his blood boiling.

“Bakugou, look our friends!!!!” Kirishima said as he noticed the group of teens.

All Might look towards the redhaired teen, his anger disappearing. Bakugou noticed his name being called.

“Young Bakugou?” All Might questioned, straining to look at Kirishima.

Peeking out from behind Dabi, Bakugou looked at his teacher. Dabi turned his gaze to Bakugou, in which he nodded knowingly.

“Go, I know you want to,” Dabi told the three boys.

The three teens walked to the heroes, but not before hugging Dabi and Tomura. The heroes took the students back to their dorms. Once there the teachers left to their own rooms, while the children went to bed.

 

Sirens sounded in the building before Bakugou could react he was thrust out of bed by an explosion. He tried to look around to find the source of the explosion only to find that the smoke was too thick. He then realized that he was on the floor trapped beneath a chunk of the wall. When the smoke cleared, he was being helped by a white and red haired boy.

“T-Todoroki?” Bakugou asked, his voice hoarse.

“What is it?” Todoroki questioned, his voice surprisingly calm.

“What’s going on?” Bakugou asked.

Todoroki had finally gotten the piece of rubble off of the smaller boy.

“A group of villains, unlike the ones that took you, are attacking. They already took the first and second floors. I’m worried that they’ll try to take all the others too.” Todoroki told the blonde as the two made their way to the elevator.

“What happened to the kids on those floors?” Bakugou asked his voice thick with concern.

“They are now hostages that the villains keep threatening to kill. I already know what your thinking and no, Kaminari is not there. Kaminari went to Kirishima’s room to play video games and talk, while you were asleep.” Todoroki informed.

“Are you okay?” Bakugou asked, putting his hand on Shouto’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” Shouto quickly dismissed it, facing away from Bakugou and pushing a button.

“You just seem more calm than usual. Last time something like this happened, you did everything in your power to keep everyone safe, not save someone and take them to an elevator. Shouto, why did you just push the first floor, I thought the villains took it over.” Bakugou questioned, panic filling his system like lava in a volcano.

“We did.” Shouto turned around.

His eyes now indigo, the slightest hint of the original color. Todoroki’s eyes reminded Bakugou of the student in Class 1C, Hitoshi Shinso.

“Shinso, why are you doing this?” The blond asked.

“I’m sorry, I have no choice. They told me I would get hurt if I didn’t, I’m sorry. I tried to resist, but they threatened all of you and I just had to do it. I couldn’t let all of you get hurt because of me.” Todoroki spoke, he suddenly had Shinso's voice.

“No, I’m sorry. If it wasn’t for me, the whole school wouldn’t be in this mess.” Bakugou whispered.

“I have to do this, I’m sorry if I hurt you.” ‘Shouto’ worried.

“You won’t.” The blond whispered.

‘Shouto’ grabbed Bakugou by the arm, accidentally setting his quirk off. The sudden flare of boiling heat on Bakugou’s arm made him yelp.

“I’m sorry.” The other boy whispered.

The heat was suddenly gone. ‘Shouto’ escorted Bakugou to the biggest room on the first floor, Shinso’s room.

“OPEN THE DOOR, HE’S HERE!!!” A female voice squealed from the other side.

The door opened to reveal a very tired looking Shinso. Bakugou could see a few spots of blood on the indigo haired boy’s uniform, the biggest splotch of blood was on Shinso’s forearm. One moment the three teens were standing in the doorway staring at each other, the next they’re running from a group of villains, straight to the elevator. The elevator door opened to reveal the Bakusquad, except Bakugou. When they saw the three boys, Kirishima and Kaminari grabbed hold of Bakugou and Shinso. Once inside the elevator, the doors closed. The Bakusquad engulfed Bakugou and Shinso in a bear hug.

“I WAS SO WORRIED!!! DON’T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!” Mina yelled at the three boys when the group separated.

The elevator stopped. “What floor are we on?” Shinso’s soothing voice questioned.

“The sixth floor, it’s the tallest and the one of the only not inhabited by villains or other classes. They’re only attacking our class it seems, well, plus Shinso and Tetsutetsu .” Sero stated, stepping out of the elevator.

The others followed closely behind. Todoroki, shortly after leaving the elevator, went to Midoriya’s dorm. As the Bakusquad went to Mina’s room, where Tetsutetsu should be staying, they heard a scream. The scream came from Mina’s room.


End file.
